


is this love?

by Tf2_fangirl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Romance, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tf2_fangirl/pseuds/Tf2_fangirl
Summary: soldier joins a team of mercenairies, he was choisen as the leader of their group. They are know as the Blu team.He doesn't know who he will meet.He doesn't know what will happen with this new team.And he also doesn't know that cupid had a plan for him, a plan that might shake his world a bit up.





	1. meeting the team

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy~ <3

_(just a side note soldier will be screaming all the time only in battle and I know he can be pretty stupid but I want him to look like he has some brains at lease just a bit slow okay? good we clear? okay good!)_

 

**soldier pov**

 

I was on my way to the new base. My new crew of 9 men will be waiting for me there. I am gonna be their new leader. My class will be the soldier I was already wearing my uniform with my helmet. As far as I know, all the 9 men will have their own class and specialties. as I arrived at the base I was greeted by my new boss miss Pauline. " Ah you must be the soldier? also known as Jane Doe, correct?" She asked me. "correct miss. Soldier at your order!" I told her. She gave me a gentle smile "follow me over here please." she told me I simply nodded and followed her. We ended up in a bigger room with nine men all dressed in their work outfits..good.." Men this is Soldier, he will be leading you guys. Please introduce yourself to him." she told them

one by one they came to me.

"I'm the scout! I'm a pretty big deal." he said mmhh "really now? We will see about that now will we?" Miss Pauline said and after that left the base. the boy quickly shut his mouth and muttered under his breath something I couldn't hear. all bark but no bite...disgusting.

 

"Mmmh hmhmh mh!" this person was weird.. he was coverd from head to toe... okay?? "uuhh what?" I asked . They just shrugged. " We call him Pyro cause he likes flames." the   
Scout said. I nodded

 

" Aye be yer Demoman, but feel free to call me Demo." A dark-skinned man as he smiled at me. He seemed alright. I nodded.

 

" My name is Heavy weapons guy. But Heavy is also good." NOW, THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! this men is big and looked strong! but something inside me told me not to make him mad.. mmhh as if I ever listened to that voice anyway haha! "affirmative." I told him and he nodded back. 

 

" Ah reckon it's mah turn, ah will be your Engineer!" the man was very small compared to the rest of the 8 men. "And what do you do?" I asked him curiously why do we need an engineer in war? is he gonna make me a tank? heh, that would be amazing! " Well ah can build turrets for defending important stuff and I'm pretty good with guns." He told me... interesting turrets ey?

 

"Ich bin ze Medic I guess you can guess what I do." he said I simply nodded. 

 

" I am ze Spy! don't mess with moi cause I will stab you." noted don't mess with Spy. heh like he can actually hurt me. the man looks weak.

 

"Guess I'm last then the name is Sniper mate. I will have you back in the field." a sniper? okay, that seems normal I guess this is war after all.

 

" Well, men my name is the Soldier. I will make this team one of the best one in America! your training will start tomorrow at 6 AM sharp! If for whatever reason your late to this training a punishment will be followed! AM I CLEAR?!" They got spooked by my raise invoice and quickly nodded. Well except the big guy he just nodded with a face that said he was bored. "Good, now go find your rooms. Sinds we will be working as a team! And we don't have enough rooms here we will share rooms!" Some faces lit up and others just looked scared. Hehe, this will be fun.  Wow, that sounded like we were back in college... Okay then let's find somebody let's see. Everybody seemed to talk to each other a bit and think who they thought would be the best. 

Scout? No to loud and annoying

Pyro?: To weird

Heavy?: He seems alright, but something tells me we won't fit good as roommates.

Demo?: He seems like a nice man. not to weird. not too loud. maybe?

Engineer?: Mmh he seems calm..maybe Idk how he really is.

Medic?: No just no he seems like he will correct everything I do that will get annoying too.

spy?: No, he is too mysterious, I really have to keep an eye on him

Sniper: nope he sleeps in his van he just said that.

 

Okay, so my option is either Demo or, wait why is everybody yelling? "OKAY, why are you ladies yelling?!" I yelled at them. that seemed to help as they stop. "everybody wants to share rooms with the hardhat! but he doesn't choose anybody of us seeing as he doesn't want to pick sides!" The young boy yelled. "Okay if you ladies can't even choose who you want to share rooms with I will make them for you! "Medic and Heavy share a room," They looked at each other and nodded and left with their stuff to their shared room. "We need somebody to watch Pyro that will be scout and Demo. " Scout looked at Pyro and nodded and even a little smile came from him. "Come on Pyro we will make the most amazing room!" Both of them ran off while Demo just slacked behind them shaking his head smiling. "Excuse-moi but I will not be sharing a room seeing I have a bedroom in my smoking room." Spy said. I nodded and looked at the rest left: Engineer and me. "Seems you and me are left professor let's go!" I told him and walked off to a room left. It was the biggest one seeing Engineer needed extra space for his machines. "Thanks for helping me out there. Ah really appreciate it. Ah just really don't like picking sides with people. Especially if ah don't really know them." He said as he closed the door behind us. I turned around and looked at him and gave a small smile. " It's nothing, plus this will be good for them they will get to know each other better this way and it's better for team bonding!" I told him. He gave me a warm smile as we both started unpacking our stuff. When I was done I saw he was still busy. "You need some help over there professor?" I asked him. "I told you my name is Engineer." He said as he looked at me with a smile and a light giggle. Heh "I know but that is to long to say." I told him. "And professor isn't? " He said with a grin as he crossed his arms. Uuuhhhh I guess he is right "Mmhhh how about Engie?" I asked him. He seemed to think about it. "Ah reckon that alright. And coming back to your question yes I could use a hand here." He said with a small smile. I smiled back and went to help him placing everything where he said I should place it.

 

After some time dinner time rolled around. Seeing we didn't have time to cook dinner we called miss Pauline if she could bring us some pizza while we were still unpacking. She agreed and now we have pizza. this team really was an interesting group. 

 

during dinner, everybody talked about where they were from and how they joined the team. it was good to see the men getting along so quick. it also seemed that everybody already bonded with their roommates and surprisingly spy and sniper got along well. Maybe is this team not as bad as I first thought they were. After dinner, we all went to the medic office for the medic to get some basic stuff about us. When we were done with that I walked to me and Engies shared room when I heard some noise inside. I knocked on the door "Come in!" it was Engies voice so I relaxed and entered. "Hey, Engie what are you doing?" I asked. But when I looked in the room I didn't see him. "uuh Engie?" I asked again. Then I saw a hand shoot up from behind a shelf full of metal stuff and walked to it and saw Engie sitting on the ground working on something. I sat next to him "What are you making?" I asked him. "I'm making one of my turrets," he said with ease like it was nothing. "It won't shoot me right?" I asked him. I don't know what this thing will do like I understand his science stuff. "Huh, noh! no no! he works on colors so as long you wear blu around it, it won't shoot you! But this one is different. This one is more advanced. This is my very first sentry. That my name for the turrets." he told me. I listen with care. it seemed important to know this. or at least he made it sound like it is. "why is it different then? if he is your first one shouldn't he just shoot people?" I asked him. he laughed. Did I say something stupid? he had a lovely laugh though I almost wanted to join him. He calmed down and looked at me. "sorry there partner, didn't mean to laugh so hard at that. anyway yes, that is what most people assume, but a sentry needs first a code to show him what he needs to shoot. If they don't have that they just don't shoot. But that's not all why this one won't shoot you this one has a special code, this sentry has feelings!" he told me. wait...what? He waited for me to progress it. after a while, I finally think I understand it. "so you're saying that when you finish building this, it will have feelings? And it won't shoot anybody?" I asked him. He simply nodded. " Well yes." He said. The rest of the night he worked on the sentry and told me more stuff about them, while I just listened to him speak about them. He seemed so excited to have somebody to listen to him. I bet if he took off those goggles his eyes would be sparkling. when he finished the sentry he told me this was only a level one. and grabbed my hand. at first I was startled "uuhm Engie what are you doing?" I said and looked at him. "Trust me he doesn't bite." he said as he giggled. I relaxed and let him guide my hand to the sentry. He placed my hand on top of it and made it do like a patting motion. The turret at first looked at me and then started wiggling as if it was happy and made a short beep sound. My smile went as wide as it could go. THIS WAS AMAZING! "Engie this is amazing! you have to teach me!" I told him with a wide smile. He giggled. "Sure partner but it's getting late ah reckon we go to bed first." I was confused but soon looked at the clock and saw it was indeed getting late. And with training tomorrow morning I don't want Engie or me being tired. I looked at him and nodded. "affirmative it's time for light out!" I said this and we both got ready for bed. 


	2. I can look but I can't touch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a training day. And Soldier is gonna see what his men are capable of!  
> Though let's just say Engie gets a little distracted.

_(nothing too heavy just a little dirty but nothing happens)_

**soldier pov**

 I woke up at 5 AM on the dot. I looked at the other side of the room to see Engie still peacefully asleep. Mmhh might have to wake him up seeing he just slept through the alarm. I slowly stood up from my bed and walked over to his. "Engie... Engie wake up!" I shook him. "H-huh? W-what?" He looked around. "What time is it?" He asked. "It's 5 AM private! time to get up and ready if you don't wanna be late for that training in an hour!" I told him. "Uurrg fine fine ah am up." He said as he sat upright in his bed. I went back over to my side of the room when I heard a beep. I looked over to the direction on the sound. It was that sentry Engie build. I smiled at it walked over and petted it. "You also good morning sentry cadet!" I said with a wide smile. It made a happy beeping sound as I walked back to my side of the room.

**engineers pov**

The way Soldier went over to pet the sentry was adorable. I went to focus on undressing and getting for the day when I couldn't help but sneak a peek at the Soldier. I mean how could I not? he was supposed to train us so might as well how well he is trained himself right? Though when I looked over at him I was stuck into staring at him. His body...Well damn! his body was build just right, broad shoulders, big biceps and by god, he just looked just perfect. Though he caught me staring. Darn... 

 

**soldier pov**

As soon as I started undressing and getting ready for the day I couldn't help but feel eyes on my back. "Uhm can I help you with something Engie?" I must have caught him in the act because he got flustered very fast. "U-uh n-no nothing!" He said as he put his hand up defensively. I chose to ignore it for now. "alright then? you might wanna hurry up, training is in half an hour!" I said as I finished getting dressed and everything and left the room. I grabbed an apple for now, I will eat more after training. I soon walked to the training room after finishing the apple. ten minutes left before the training started. mmhh might as well get a little warming-up and just started jogging around the room. It looked like those gyms they had at school only without the school stuff then of course. Time flew and slowly I heard people entering the room. I stopped my small warm up and stood upright waiting for them to get inline. The first ones here was Engie, Medic and Heavy. mmhh at least these 3 are here. Next up was Spy and Sniper. Then  Pyro and Demo entered. mmhh who am I missing? Welp, they are late so we will see! "GOOD MORNING MAGGOTS! As you know we are gonna train! And there will be no breaks until I say so! IS THAT CLEAR?!" I yelled at them. " YES, SIR!"  They answered. Good, they better know their place! " Good, then you can get started running 20 laps around this room and then start doing jump and jacks until everybody is finished!" I heard some grunts, especially from the big guy. I figured he would be slow so the rest will get a good warming up and he will too! Then the door opened. " H-hey sorry I'm late! I overslept!" It was that young boy..what was his name? oh! right Scout! hehe, this will be fun. " Scout get your ass over here! I warned you all yesterday that the person that will be late will get a punishment!" I told him he looked scared. " Ah come on Soldier can you please let it slide? it's the first day!"  he said sounding irritated as well...Still a big mouth huh? "You really think your somthing huh? Bet your mama's big boy?" He blushed at that while I heard some giggles coming from the rest that was still running. "I DID NOT ASK YOU MAGGOTS A QUESTION KEEP RUNNING! As for you! I will remind you that this is gonna be war! And war does not wait for you to get your lazy ass out of bed! so now I want you to do 30 pushups! and when your done your gonna run laps 50! after that you can join the rest!" I yelled at him. He nodded and went off to do his things. I turned back to the rest, I saw that most were done already and where waiting for Heavy and Demo. as soon as they finished the rest stopped their jump and jacks and looked at me with tired faces. "You ladies finally did good! Next, we are gonna go boxing. seeing that there is a large amount of difference in strength, we are gonna do some solo boxing against punching bags! You can all take a spot now and start! We will do the 5-minute challenge first to see how much you guys can take! Each minute your gonna go a bit faster and try and punch harder! AAAAANNNNDDD START!" I pressed my watch and started punching myself too.

 

**nobody's pov**

everybody well except Scout started punching against the punching bags. Some did it with no problem while other had more trouble with it. Like Medic for example eventually, Heavy walked over to the doctor and showed him a better stance and defensive stance. Scout finally finished after 4 minutes and joined the last minute of the challenge with all the strength he had still left. The last minute was over. "Alright, times up. Seeing nobody passed out yet you deserve a little break 10-minute break after that back to training maggots!"  Soldier informed everybody.

 

**engineers pov**

this training was tiring. My body was definitely not used to this kind of training! Though the soldier seemed like he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Then again I can't confirm this as he is wearing his helmet like yesterday. That thing covers like half his face! How does he even see with that thing? As I was about to look away and talk to the rest the Soldier took off his shirt and was left in his with wife beaters. Hot Damn! Okay, what is it today with me and looking at his body like that? I have never looked at a man this way! It's wrong I have to stop looking at him like this! It just ain't right! " How are you holdings up Engineer?" The Medic asked me. I looked at the Medic and smiled at him. " Eh alright, I guess not use to this kinda thing." He nodded at that. " Ich understand a man of my intelligence shouldn't be doing stuff like thiz! But the Soldier only wantz tze best foz zte team." I nodded at him. " I bet he does, He seems very passionate about things like this. Just look at the man we are having a break while he is just lifting weights over there."  I said to him as I pointed over at him. The Medic looked over and gave an expression that showed he was impressed. Why is him looking at Soldier making me mad? " ALRIGHTY LADIES BREAKS OVER!" Soldier came walking over. 

 

And like that the day went on around 9 AM we were done training. My body was aching and shaking. I felt so tired! I best take a shower maybe that will ease my body a bit... As soon as I entered the stalls I saw I the only one in there. I picked a stall not too far away from the exit. After about 5 minutes of showering, the door opened. I kept my eyes closed and just focus on the sounds. Heavy footsteps, a little slow. " Aah Engie good job in training today! the team did well today...at least for their first day that is." He said. It was Soldier. " heh thanks partner, gotta say you really know how to make us work for it don't you?" I still wasn't looking at him. he grunted and I looked over. He was naked and was standing under the warm water. He still had his helmet on though... dang it, I really wanted to see his face... My gaze went a bit lower though when I released what I was doing I quickly turned back around as I could feel my face becoming a tomato. DAG NABBIT DELL GET YOURSELF TOGETHER WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT!! I quickly left the showers and got dressed. When I was done I went to me and Soldier room. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding in. What was going on? I really didn't know. I felt like a little schoolgirl with a crush that just got caught doing somthing she shouldn't have done! But yet even though I know what I'm doing is wrong I couldn't stop myself and slowly started to imagine myself doing dirty things with the Soldier... Before my fantasies could become more heated through the man walked inside. " Hu-huh! Soldier, you spooked me!"  I told him. "Alright speak up."  He said. what? " What do you mean?" I asked him. " I have only for 1 day now Engie and I can be pretty stupid at times but I have noticed your acting quite weird, so speak up!" he said... " There is nothing wrong Soldier, I'm okay! Hey, let work on a sentry together yeah? That is what you wanted to learn from me right?" 

 

**soldier pov**

he was changing the subject... I guess he isn't ready to talk about this? "Correct!"  I told him. If he doesn't want o talk about it fine by me! But still, it bothers me a bit... why? idk! " get over here then boy! can't make a sentry without some metal!" I followed his order even though I wasn't easy with it seeing I'm normally the person to deliver orders. But if I wanted to learn this I had that slide for now. And step by step me and Engie made a Sentry. Of course, I didn't understand half of it and Engie took over and showed me how it was meant to be done. Normally I would have felled really stupid for not getting things right... But the way he talked like it was all alright and was so patient with me. I couldn't help but feel like I was actually learning somthing and I was making progress. And every time I did something right it made Engie smile with a smile full of pride. And that face was just so awarding again for me. To see him smile. To see him smile because of me! Soon dinner time came again and afterward me and Engie went back to our room. He was reading a book with science stuff. Things I will never understand. So instead I went for a walk and said Engie I would be back later. During my walk, I started thinking about how things. But for some reason Engineer came most in my mind. My memories came back from training. I knew he was looking at me... And for some reason every time he looked at me I felled a sudden strength to do things twice as better as I did normally. But the way he was sweating from the workout was also a pretty sight. The more I thought about it the dirtier the images in my head went. Now for one, I knew I was gay... I found out long before today it was back in high school already _(just pretend okay?)_ But I didn't think I would fall for one of my men... And I just had to fall for one of the smartest one... He is also Texan so the chance he is gay or even for accepting one is small...My head spun and I sat down for a bit. I closed my eyes for a second and rested. Though the images of Engie kept moving through my mind. Him smiling at me, telling me I did a good job. He was just so cute. The thought of him trying to kiss me but being too small made me chuckle. Or holding his hand I bet they are would fit perfectly in mine... It was getting late I should go back. As I arrived it was later then I thought it was 10 PM. Most men were in their room already getting ready for bed. I slowly made my way back to me and Engie's bedroom. When I entered I saw Engie had fallen asleep working on something. I guess training really tuckered him out hehe. I should get him in bed but looks like he is still wearing his work uniform... Well, I don't wanna wake him up ... Let's just see how far I can get without him waking up in general cause he is sitting and leaning against his worktable. I slowly made my way over to him as quietly as I could. As I got close to him I gently got the pencil he had in his hand out of his hand and laid it down somewhere on the table. And picked him up in bride style and carried him to bed. As soon as I put him down and I wanted to walk away something grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw a very sleepy engie. " What'cha doing partner?"  he asked. I smiled down at him. "Just putting you in bed private you fell asleep on your worktable over there, and I thought your bed might be a better place for you to rest in." He looked so peaceful and...cute as soon as that thought came to my mind I lushed a little but my helmet coverd it so I was good. " go to sleep Engie you need your rest." I told him as I laid my hand on his cheek and walked away to get ready for bed also. Engie was back to sleep in an instant hehe he really was tired. I walked over to the little sentry. " Hey, little guy... you keep an eye out for your dad okay? I mean Engie is your dad, right? He made you so I guess he is haha! but for now, you also sleep well."  I wanted to move my hand to pet it but instead, it moved on its own against my hand like a car and made a beeping sound. hehe, cute~ almost as cute as his dad~! haha okay enough with this soft shit time to get back to my book! THE ART OF WAR!! AHHAHA such a good book.

 

 


	3. sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened yesterday Engie decides he should visit Medic for a check up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late updates to the story, spring break is over and school is coming back fast!

**engie pov**

Yesterday was a weird day. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Soldier. And I got very hot when I looked at him. Maybe I should visit Medic today... That seems like a plan seeing we don't have long before we are gonna start fighting over gravel for our bosses. Yeah, I should do that don't wanna have it that I'm sick on the battleground... Seems like Soldier is already awake. His bed is empty and is neatly cleaned. I got up from my bed and got ready for the day. After that, I walked to the kitchen for breakfast. When I entered I saw: Sniper, Spy, Scout and Heavy eating and drinking coffee. "Morning," I told them. They looked up and greeted me back. "ye sleep well mate?" Sniper asked. "Ya ah guess." Spy seemed interested in that. "why did you not sleep, well laborer?" (hope I spelled that right XD) "Ah have been thinking a lot that all. The week is coming to an end and ya could say Ah am a little nervous." I told them. Of course, I was lying. If anything I was excited to test my sentry in action. The nodded in understanding and left me to do my thing. After breakfast I walked over to Medics office. I knocked on the door and when I heard him say that I could enter in went in. "Engineer what can ich doen fur dich?" I guess he asked what is wrong? "uhm well ya see doc, I think ah am sick?" I said. It sounded more like a question though. "alrighz tell mich what's wrong, ja?" he said as he pointed to his operation table as to say I should sit on it. I did that and started telling him what was bothering me. And how I felled around Soldier. 

After I told him this though he was smiling? why is he smiling? "so doc, am ah sick?" I asked him. " "Ja Engineer, your very sick." He said with a giggle. Why is he laughing? "What is it doc? And why are ya laughing?" I asked him while looking confused. "Your sick Engineer... Love sick~" He told me...WHAT!? "Doc what do you mean? a-ah am n-n-not in love! That bull! And what has that to do with Sol-......" I went quiet for a second. Medic smile was smiling wider. " Ich know that this might come in a bit unexpected for dich. But if what your telling me is correct, then your just in love with him Herr Engineer."

 

**soldier pov**

I was walking around the corridors of the base. I stilled needed to get used to this place. And seeing this is only one of the many bases where we will be staying I might as well get to know this one first. I walked down the corridor of medics medbay when I heard him talking to somebody. As I listened more closely I recognized the voice as Engie's. This got me interested and went to listen to what they were saying.  "so doc, am ah sick?" I heard engie say.  "Ja Engineer, your very sick." I heard Medic say. oh no... Before I listen more to what they had to say I sprinted back to me and engies room. Engie is sick! okay sick... sick... what do sick people need? Right! Warm things! and... uuh. Ah! Thee with honey! as quickly as I could I assembled all the thing I thought I would need to get Engie better and brought them to our shared room. I got some weird faces from the rest of the team as I walked past but I didn't bother to make time for them now. As I got everything in the room I made a corner of the room full of blankets and pillows and a table with thee with honey for Engie and I found some movies in the living room and a DVD Player in the attic with a spare TV. When I got everything set the little sentry beeped at me. "Oh, I almost forget you, cadet." I petted it and he beeped happily. Right after that Engie entered the room. "Hey so-" he turned around and saw all the work I put in the room.

 

**engie pov**

after the talk with doc, I decided that maybe I should tell Soldier I wanted some time alone. To collect my thoughts...gay... I'm gay?... a cold shiver runned over my back. All my life I thought to be like this is wrong... And that I would surely find a lovely woman to share my life with...damn it if my old folks heard this they would surely be disgusted by me...I walked to me and Soldier room hoping I would find him."Oh, I almost forget you, cadet." I heard from outside the door. yep. He is in there. I opened the door with my back turned to him. as I also wanted to close the door behind me."Hey so-" I turned around and saw Soldier turned the room super cozy... what? wait why? huh??? "Soldier what is all this?" I asked him. He smiled with pride. "I heard Herr Doctor say you where sick! So I thought I should help you get better!" He said. My face flushed...Did he hear the whole thing?! wait...no he surely hasn't or else he would know I wasn't sick. "Solly this isn't necessary" I told him before I realized what I just called him. "Solly?" I blushed when it hit me. "uuh- well yeah? You have a nickname for me so I thought I could give you also one?" I said as I blushed harder his face was shocked it looked so cute. He walked towards me. My heart went faster as my face went redder... GET IT TOGETHER DELL!. He stopped in front of me. "okay, I will accept this one." He said with a smile and grabbed my hand. "But now it's time to make you better! here sit down!" He showed me in the corner with all the blankets and pillows. It felled very nice and warm. I wanted to tell him I wasn't sick but if I did that he would know something else was wrong. So, for now, I will just let him. I guess I can collect my thoughts like this also. Not like I had much choice anyway with Soldier having put so much effort into this. Which is very cute, to be honest. He handed me a cup of thee. "I will take care of you maggot thill your better again! No men of my army are getting into this war sick! and especially my roommate!" He said with that goofy smile that made me smile. Maybe being like this isn't so wrong. Not when I'm it for Soldier..."Thanks partner." I told him with a kind smile. He went and sat next to me and put on the TV. "I got some movies from the living room i thoughed you and me maybe could watch some?" He told me as i though i saw a light blush on him but i wasn't sure as his helmet was covering his face as usual. "Sounds lovely" I told him and his smile went wider as he coverd us in blankets and went to watch the movie.

 

halfway through the movie and Soldier had fallen asleep. He looked very peaceful and as i didn't want to disturb him I thoughed I should get up and leave. Though when I tried to get up a hand grabbed my wrist. "Don't leave." And he pulled me back down and hugged me close to his body. To be exact he was spooning me. If me you compared me to a tomato I was way redder then them right now. "S-solly please A-ah have to go make dinner for the base!" I told him and tried to wiggle out of his grip. his mouth went close to my ear. "I said you couldn't leave." And he slightly bit my ear. I got a gold shiver from that. I gave up trying after like 5 tries. And eventually fell also asleep. after a while, it was dinner time and i heard a knock on the door and found I was alone again... When did he leave? "Come in!" I said I saw Soldier come in with a bowl of some sorts. "Hey, there partner what ya go there?" I asked him as i rubbed my eyes. He came over to me. "I got you some soup. I was already making it when i got the stuff in our room. Like I said i will take care of you!" He told me. Why the ear biting though? I best not ask it seems like he is a little uncomfortable with the situation also. I guess he did it without thinking or cause he was really tired. "Thank you kindly Solly." I told him as he sat next to me with the soup as i was about to grab it, he took the soup away from me though. "I will feed it to you, you just woke up and you need your rest!" He told me seeing last time i didn't listen to this man he bit my ear I guess i have no choice. "O-okay," I said with a little blush. And spoon by spoon he gave me my soup.

after the soup was done he went away and said he was gonna go eat something himself and he will be back shortly after that. That left me to collect my thoughts. Today has been a very intresting day. The rest of the day Soldier just kept checking if everything was okay and good for me. And he kept asking how i was feeling. To be honest, just for today it wasn't so bad to be 'sick' especially if Solly was doing such a good job of taking care of me.  haha

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i hoped you enjoyed it! if you did leave a comment down below of what you thoughed of it. And maybe some tips they are always welcome. I want to be a better writer for you guys <3 plus i'm sorry of i make grammer mistakes English isn't my first langeaus.


End file.
